Baby Steps
by winchesterbrothers67
Summary: Sam s first time walking! This is a cute Sam, Dean and John story... It tells how much John loves his boys


**Another one-shot I made! I´m so sorry if I misspell something. English isn´t my first language so I may confuse or write something bad.. Well besides that I really hope you llike this and maybe you could review!**

 **Sam is 1 year and a half and Dean is 5**

 **-SPN-**

"Daddy! Daddy! - 5 year old Dean screamed from his bedroom. John, who was reading

the newspaper in his room, headed running to his son´s room, fearing something bad had happened to one them. As he got closer he heard a baby crying ´Sammy´ He thought.

When he opened the door he saw Dean with a 1 year old crying Sam in his arms, his little face was read and wet with tears, he was crying uncontrollably because of something John didn't even know.

He saw how Dean tried to make his brother to calm down, but it wasn't very easy if you were just 5 years old, so when he saw his dad he sighed in relief and handed Sam to John. -"I-I was in bed and he was playing with his toys o-on the floor. But-but he grabbed the chair from behind making it fall on top of h-him… I think he was trying to walk daddy!"- His oldest son said as he saw the questioning look his father had. John nodded and saw how worried Dean was, so he tried to reassure him -"It's okay Dean, he will be fine, you know how strong your brother is". He started walking around the tiny room with Sam in his lap, making him bounce in a comforting pace.

Sammy finally calmed and his cries where only soft whimpers. John smiled softly and wiped a tear from his youngest chubby cheeks -"Shhh Sammy, don't you cry. Daddy´s here kiddo"- He said kindly. Then he placed him in the floor so he could continue playing with his toys. The youngest Winchester soon forgot all the trouble and why he was crying as he started playing again.

-"So, walking huh Dean?"- He asked his son that was smiling and watching Sam play. "Yeah"- He said as he looked at his father with a sparkle in his eyes waiting for him to say what he was thinking. Luckily for him, John knew exactly what he was thinking. "Okay dean, what about if we teach your brother how to walk?"

Sam, that was busy playing, fixed his big hazel eyes on his father's as he heard his name, he looked at him with a questioning look trying to understand the conversation.

Dean, full with enthusiasm, grabbed his sibling and helped him stand by grabbing both of his tiny hands on his own. At the same time John had grabbed Sam´s toys and left them behind him, only a couple of steps apart from where his son´s where. -"Hey Sammy! Do you want to come to Daddy?"- He said as he opened his arms and smiled at Sam. The 5 year old kid giggled and tried to take a few steps, he managed to walk towards him with Dean´s help; however, when his brother let him go by his own his legs couldn't support him and he fell on his butt.

His eyes started to get watery again and his bottom lip trembled, but Dean was there almost immediately -"It´s okay Sam! I´m here, c´mon once more! I know you can do it little brother"- He commented smiling at his father and nodding as John gave him a ´thumbs up´.

Sam looked at him and John, and stood up with Dean´s help again. This John told Dean to leave Sam alone, so he could try by his own now. When his brother left him, Sammy stood there looking at his dad not knowing what to do next. John called him as before, but this time he had his son´s favorite teddy bear in his hands. His youngest giggled and took 6 small steps towards his dad, when he almost got there his legs finally gave up and he fell with his face facing the floor, but John was there to catch him before he could touch the ground.

"Hurray Sammy! You did it! I´m so proud of you son"- John exclaimed as he hugged him tightly. Dean was so happy when he saw his little brother walk for the first time that he run to where his father and brother were. "Yes Sammy! You finally learned how to walk!"- He almost screamed.

After 5 minutes of pure happiness, John had an idea. -"Dean what do you think if we have some ice cream to celebrate?"- He chuckled as he saw how his son's face light up as he heard the word ´ice cream´.

"Really daddy?! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Can I have a chocolate one?"-He asked timidly. "Of course champ, whatever you want. Sam can have one too!"- John told him. Dean couldn't control his happiness! He hugged his dad and went to sit next to Sam and started playing with him.

He sat on Dean's bed and sighed happily as he watched his sons play. Yeah, John´s life wasn't perfect, but his sons were the best thing that could have ever happened to him. He wouldn't change them for anything.

That day he promised himself that he was going to protect them from everything dangerous the world had.

Even if that could cost his own life.

END

 **-I don´t know when I´m going to post another one, but I´m working in one that is a long story! I am very excited about it and I can´t wait to finish it!**

 **Remember that I love you all and to Always Keep Fighting! ILYSM**


End file.
